


The transformations of CD

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: When Clarice meets a new friend, with an adorable ability.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Clarice calls out to the child hiding under the wooden ladder, “You okay?"

The girl turns her head away, "It's alright." She reassures holding out her hand. "Come on, I got you."

The girl shyly walks forward and from behind the girl a smaller boy, with white hair and frightened eyes, huddles further into the shadows under the stairs.

"Come on, it's okay. You're gonna be safe now. Come on out" Clarice encourages.

The boy takes a hesitant step forward. In the sunlight his skin comes to life with bright red swirls raised and set into his tan skin. The light catches his golden eyes making them shine and his white hair becomes blinding.

Clarice takes the little boys hand and begins leading both of the children to the car, when all hell breaks loose. Clarice pushes both children behind her and ducks for cover behind the green car.

Seeing John and the others in danger, Clarice steps out ready to help. Once she’s helped teleport him and seen he is safe, Clarice turns to check on the children. Panicking slightly when she doesn’t see the Girl, she keeps an eye on the little boy, as she scans the area hoping to find her. When she does, she gives an audible sigh of relief, before gently ushering them to the car.

The drive back is tense, the repercussions of being attacked by a fellow mutant, a refugee, taking its toll.

Once back, it’s hectic as all refugees go settle in whilst Clarice, Marcos and John transport the Woman to a holding cell.

Excusing herself, offering to go help the refugees because seeing what they are doing to mutants, it brings the reality of this war. What they are facing, home.

Walking up the steps, arms filled with folded blankets, Clarice sees the girl with blue tinted skin huddling on a bench. She talks to her for awhile, makes sure she knows that she is safe and that she’s not alone.

After she gives The Girl; Norah, a blanket she goes to find the other mutant child from the garden shed. She finds the boy sitting on the floor beside the cot he'd been assigned.

"Hey," she calls to him. He looks up at her and smiles. It's been so long since she'd seen a kid smile just because. "Are you alright?" Clarice asks concerned. "It got a little scary back there” She elaborates.

"I'm fine" The kid says offering her a smile.

"What's your name?" She asks as she sits on the cot.

"I'm Caspian Davtyan" He proudly announces.

"CD, huh?" Cas nods.

"I'm Clarice Fong." She says shaking his hand. "Now that we've been introduced: How did you end up at the church?"

He shrugs. "A group of older kids had found me and they fed me everyday so I stayed with them until they left. I was just wandering around until the pastor fed me. Then I saw he helps mutants so I stopped hiding. He jumped so high when I changed back." Caspian begins to giggle at the memory.

"Changed back?" Clarice asks curiously.

He vigorously shakes his head.  
"I can shape shift."

"Really?" Clarice asks incredulously.

"Uh-huh! Look see!" He said jumping up from the floor. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs." She answered instinctually, Zingo swimming to the forefront of her mind.

Cas grins and pulls the blanket around him. Clarice watches enraptured as the being under the blanket shrunk and shrunk, until the blanket stopped moving. Leaning forward she pulled the blanket off of the medium sized bump.

To her surprise, in place of the white haired boy stood a white furred, golden eyed puppy pit bull. Just like the child the puppy had red raised ridges and indentations on his body. When the puppy noticed the receding blanket he jumped at and started chasing it. It made Clarice's heart soar to watch his innocence and happiness. Regardless of what the boy before her had been through he took pleasure in the simple things. Puppy Caspian lost interest in the blanket quickly then started chasing his tail. For the first time in days Clarice laughed.

Cas looked up at her then and pounced on her shoes. Laughing freely Clarice bent down and picked up the wriggling puppy.  
"Be still otherwise I might drop you." She warned, bringing him to her chest.

Caspian snuggled up to her body and let out a contented doggy huff.

"You know," Clarice began as she stood and put Caspian's blanket on his cot, "if you can talk- that would totally freak me out."

He looked at her and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.


	2. From the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the raid on the underground’s HQ, Caspian waits for Clarice with Zingo for company

The past few hours had been a blur of movement and palpable fear and Caspian was terrified. When Clarice had left to go on a mission that morning she had arranged for Caitlin to look after him. Caitlin had rushed him into a truck with Zingo and the other kids promising to see him again. The drive had been terribly long and he was terrified that Clarice wouldn't be able to find him. When the truck stopped Fade unloaded them and the supplies that had been stuffed into the back. He had led all ten of the children inside and told them all to explore their new home. 

Cas hadn't explored, he stood by the window for hours waiting. About an hour into his vigil Zingo came to sit by him. Side by side they are the first to see the cars arrive. They watch as everyone comes in, Sage, Mike, Trader, Shatter, Amber, Rick, Skyler and Naiah, Caitlin and her family. Zingo runs off to greet them, zigzagging through their legs and butting her head along their legs. Caitlin tries to move him when she comes, but he is stubborn and never budges. Zingo comes back after her brief 'hellos' and they stand for hours as people mill about unpacking supplies, that they'd either carried with them or had been stored in the safe house, and sorting through it. Caspian adamantly turns down anyone asking him for help and after a while people stop asking. Caitlin comes over again to hand him an MRE. 

"Here's your dinner." The elder woman says kindly as she squats down next to the white haired child handing him a Salisbury steak dinner. Absentmindedly she starts running her hand through Zingos' fur. 

"Is there enough food?" He asks uncertainly looking up at her as he turns the brown package over in his hands. 

"That's not something you need to worry about. The adults will sort it all out." Caitlin placates, her heart heavy because there wasn't enough food or blankets.   
"You will not starve." She promises, placing her hands on Caspian's shoulders, attempting to drive her point home. Simultaneously the maternal side of her rears its head at the thought of starving children. 

"I can share." Cas insists finally looking over at her an away from the window, tears swimming in his eyes. 

"How about you share with Clarice when she gets here." 

"We're not in the same place anymore, what if she never finds me?" He questions as tears fall. 

"Sweetheart there's no need to worry about that, she can find us. They're all on their way." She says gently wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

"Promise?" He hiccups biting his lip. 

"I promise." Caitlin Strucker proclaims looking the boy right in his golden eyes. 

Caspian nods then turns to stare back out the window. "Then I'll wait for her right here." Mrs. Strucker nods and walks away, knowing that she cannot make him change his mind. 

It's late when the Cadillac comes rolling in but everyone is awake, mainly because they're all looking for encouraging words from their leaders and a plan for a safe future. Cas' heart soars as he sees Clarice's purple hair glow in the moonlight. Zingo seemingly senses his elation and as jumps up against the window her nails lightly tapping against the glass. His feet propel him to the front door with Zingo hot on his heels and they wait, having been previously told not to go outside. As the door opens a smile breaks out across his face and he flings himself headfirst in to Clarice's legs. Her hands drop to his hair and she hugs him tight to her body. Caspian is vaguely aware of Zingo barking but all that matters in the feel of holding Clarice to him. She pushes back enough to crouch to his level then pulls him into her arms. His head falls to her chest seeking comfort. 

"Hey CD, I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. I know it must've been really scary. Are you okay?" 

"I am." He mumbles into her neck, practically purring as Clarice soothingly cards a hand through his white curls.   
"Now that you're here." He says smiling up at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! This is the first work with an awesome anon who has some awesome ideas and has created several great stories :D 
> 
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
